Spider-Man (Insomniac Games)
Summary Peter Parker was an normal teenager boy until one day he got bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, which gave him superhuman powers. He later decided to become a superhero protecting the city of New York after revenging the death of his uncle Ben, under the name of Spider-Man. At the age of 23, Peter is interning at a laboratory. He has been Spider-Man for eight years and has settled into his role as protector of New York City. Assisting in his crime fighting is NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe. In addition, Peter is working as a lab assistant for Dr. Otto Octavius as he tries to perfect artificial limb technology. However, Mary Jane Watson, now a reporter for the Daily Bugle, has broken up with Peter. Finally, Aunt May is working as a volunteer for the homeless assistance group F.E.A.S.T., led by Martin Li. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''8-C Name: Peter Benjamin Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Spider-Man (PS4) Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Mutated Human, Protector of New York City Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Can use enemies' weapons against them), Stealth Mastery, Adhesivity, Web Creation, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (Has a scanning feature on his lens), Precognition (via Spider-Sense), Regeneration (Mid-Low; mentioned that he has a healing factor), Hacking (Hacked through a certain computer system), Invisibility (His suit has an invisibility mode), Electricity Manipulation (Has electrical features on his suit and gadgets. Can discharge amplified EMP via Secret War Suit), Illusion Creation (Has a hologram feature via Scarlet Spider Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Can create powerful shockwaves), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time to a crawl and via Last Stand ability), Smoke Manipulation (Has a gas feature when moving fast via Homecoming Suit), Energy Manipulation (Can channel unstable waves of damaging eternal energy via Spirit Spider Suit), Attack Reflection (Can reflect bullets via Spider-Armour Mk III), Energy Projection (Spider-Drones can fire out energy blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can create a distortion field that obscures anyone's vision via Stealth "Big Time" Suit), Statistics Amplification (Can temporarily double the damage of his attacks via Fear Itself Suit), Forcefield Creation (Can generate magnetic waves of energy that temporarily absorbs all damage via Spider-Armour MK IV), One Hit Kill (Can take down everyone with one hit via Undies Suit), Gravity Manipulation (Can decrease gravity while in the air via Spider-Man 2099 Black Suit) Attack Potency:''' At least '''Building level+ (His webs are strong enough to hold a tower that was the size of a building. Comparable to characters who can harm him. Defeated Rhino who destroyed 6 city blocks and Electro who destroyed the entire smokestack) Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge gunfires from pistols, machine guns and sniper rifles. Can dodge lightning and keep up with Electro) Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 25 (Stopped a train with pure strength. Easily lifted up cars with his bare hands) Striking Strength:''' At least '''Building Class Durability:''' At least '''Building level+ (Can take hits from Mister Negative, who can take down building-sized towers on accident. Can withstand being struck by lightning. Can shrug off massive amounts of electricity from Electro. Can survive extremely high falls without suffering any damage) Stamina:''' Extremely high (Can keep fighting despite having several broken bones) Range:' Standard melee range, several dozen meters with web-shooters '''Standard Equipment:' Various suits and gadgets, web-shooters, Spider-Drone Intelligence:''' Genius. He has very advanced hacking skills, designed his web-shooters, suits and gadgets and is a very skilled crime fighter. In some ways he is superior to Otto Octavius. '''Weaknesses: None notable Note: Respect thread